Kingdom Hearts III: Another Side
by Mastered Ultra Instinct
Summary: The Final Battle draws near, and this one unveils all kinds of surprises for Sora, one after another. Will light win the day? Or will Darkness consume all and prevail as light expires?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, everyone. As you all may or may not know, not only did I complete "Kingdom Hearts III", but just today, I also finally forged the Ultima Weapon. So, I bring to you, this story, the alternate version of the final battle, for 3 reasons only. First off, what happened that helped Xehanort forge the X-Blade was unfair, although I won't spoil what happened to those who haven't played it. Secondly, this is to help pay the Ultima Weapon the Ultimate Tribute, because that is how awesome it is. And thirdly, it's to help out, as Axel said, "A few plot points that needed ironing out". The final version of the story will have 4 chapters. Maybe even 5 or 6. Who knows? Maybe it would inspire some deviants who read this into making some art renders out of it. Although, I must warn you all: If no one knows what happened in "Kingdom Hearts III", DO NOT read this story until you've cleared the game, so that you may not be spoiled. Also, I finished new chapters for "Dragon Ball Super" and "Ben 10 (2005) Reboot", so feel free to read those if you want. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

**Kingdom Hearts III: Another Side**

**Chapter 1: The True 13th Vessel**

It was long and arduous, but 12 seekers of darkness have at last been vanquished as the 12th No Name Keyblade appeared and joined in the circle of 11 others like it around Xehanort. The only downside is, Xemnas kidnapped Kairi and sent her to who-knows-where, much less who-knows-who. However, Sora did not have time to think about it as he panted in slight exhaustion for a moment before Xehanort spoke.

"Twelve keys we have now. Leaving just one more...", Xehanort spoke as he summoned his own No Name keyblade, causing the circle to open up, clearing some space as Riku and King Mickey panted before Xehanort raised his keyblade, which shot off a dark blast that quickly ascended into the sky and unveiled a bright yellow light as the clouds parted, revealing a heart-shaped moon in the sky before Xehanort spoke to Sora.

"Now, Sora... Darkness and light's final clash.", Xehanort spoke up before Sora stood ready and then saw, much to his horror, an unconscious Kairi as Xehanort chuckled before he then stood ready as well before the girl flew forward slightly.

"Kairi!", Sora shouted out of worry before he started running over to her as Xehanort spoke up next.

"You require motivation.", Xehanort noted before Sora then started climbing atop the pillar Xehanort stands on.

Then, Xehanort dissipated his keyblade before then creating a dark purple orb in its place with his right hand as he chuckled slightly before he did the one thing no one expected him to do: quickly force the orb inside Kairi, causing her body to give off a dark purple aura before dark mists quickly began surrounding Kairi and formed a dark barrier around her which eventually sent off two dark mists which were twice as thick as the ones forming the barrier as they travelled down and passed Sora, who saw what became of her, much to his despair.

"Kairi!", Sora shouted as he continued before Riku and King Mickey grew just as shocked before looking back down to notice the two mists landing on the ground in front of Riku and the King before then becoming two Floods as they twitched in anticipation with King Mickey growing worried.

"Oh, no. It's the Unversed!", Mickey exclaimed.

Meanwhile, as Sora finally reached the top of the pillar, he yelled angrily as he prepared to strike Xehanort down, only for Kairi to erupt from the dark barrier, completely blackened in appearance before she then summoned the Void Gear keyblade and clashed with Sora's keyblade, much to his shock and horror as the black lighting faded, revealing Kairi on a dark suit similar to Vanitas' with Kairi's once pure sapphire blue eyes, now a tainted amber yellow as she gave a dark smirk, confirming Sora's worst fears: Kairi has been turned over to the darkness. In response, Sora gave an angry glare at Xehanort, who returned the same dark smirk.

"Why her?!", Sora shouted before Kairi then pushed Sora back, causing him to fall off, catching Riku and Mickey's attention as they then had to defeat the flood unversed before Sora landed on the same place as the two fellow keyblade wielders and then tried to stand up as he shed angry and sorrowful tears.

"Why?! How could you do this?!", Sora exclaimed.

"As I've told you, Sora. You require motivation. Alas, I've neglected to tell you who would promote that opportunity.", Xehanort responded.

"Xehanort!", Riku shouted angrily before he then tried to go up the pillar and attack only for Kairi to freeze Riku in place with her right hand before flicking her fingers up a little, propelling Riku away from her and Xehanort before King Mickey went up next.

"You'll pay!", Mickey exclaimed before Xehanort summoned his keyblade and stopped Kairi, insisting that he does it this time as King Mickey prepares an Ultimate move while Xehanort stood ready for a move of his own.

"Ultima!", Mickey shouted.

"Stopza!", Xehanort countered before the clash of Magic's began before Xehanort eventually won the clash with both Riku and King Mickey frozen, much to Sora's worry.

"Your Majesty! Riku!", Sora shouted before Xehanort gave another grin as thunder began to erupt from the clouds before Kairi suddenly appeared behind Sora, catching him off-guard before Kairi quickly summoned a Void Gear keyblade and then prepared to strike him down only for Sora to clash against it with his Kingdom Key keyblade before Sora shouted to her.

"How could you do this, Kairi?! How could you let yourself fall to the darkness?!", Sora shouted with sorrow.

"What's the matter, Sora? Don't like the new me?", Kairi mocked darkly before they looked up and noticed a lightning bolt headed for them before they then moved away from each other as lightning struck the spot in-between them before Sora came to a horrifying realization as he gasped.

"That's it. That's what Xemnas meant.", Sora realized before flashing back to the time when he abducted her just hours ago.

"_What difference does one little light make? You have others, just as we have enough darknesses to replenish our ranks."_

Then, just as Sora began to grow weary and adopt a heavy heart as he shed tears, rain started to fall heavily before Sora only lifted his head up and then open his fierce, angry, and determined eyes as lightning striking and thunder sounding behind him before he spoke.

_**Play KH III Music: "Anti-Aqua"**_

"No. It's not too late. If I saved Aqua like that... then I can save Kairi like that, too.", Sora said with determination as he then saw Kairi in her current dark state as Anti-Aqua for a few moments before drawing his keyblade forth and preparing for battle, astounding Xehanort as he grew surprised.

"Still refusing to break, are you? An admirable quality. I would expect nothing less.", Xehanort commended before Sora responded with a growl before turning to Kairi as he braved himself for the battle ahead.

"Come forth!", Kairi shouted in a dark tone as she floated up in the air before shouting as she summoned Gothel's Heartless, otherwise known as the Grim Guardianess, which roared before it then launched cherry bombs at Sora, who quickly deflected them away with a swipe before vines appeared in front of Sora to keep him trapped as Kairi closed in and repeatedly slashed at Sora, knocking him back with the last strike before Sora recovered and then quickly dispatched the Heartless, destroying the vines as well while Kairi taunted him.

"It's pointless trying to resist the darkness, Sora.", Kairi discouraged before Sora only growled before healing himself.

"Heal!", Sora shouted before he then healed himself as a bell with flowers on top appeared above Sora, healing him instantly before Sora moved in to strike back in retaliation.

For a while, it worked, but after a few moments, Kairi then created a dark barrier.

"Disappear!", Kairi shouted as she caused it to explode, knocking Sora back before Kairi called forth another boss.

"Come forth!", Kairi shouted as the King of Toys appeared before her this time and then went around in a circle, firing lasers at Sora, who deflected them away.

Then, the deflected lasers dealt considerable damage to the King of Toys before the Heartless then responded by preparing a mega-laser on the main turret as it charged and then fired at Sora, who quickly rolled out of the way before striking down the King of Toys with a swift strike, causing it to disappear. Afterwards, Kairi then exerted a dark power-up before she then spoke as she floated in the air and slowly lifted her blade.

"Sink into the darkness!", Kairi shouted before she readied her blade and then dashed toward Sora, who struggled to block the strikes as Kairi surged and tore through 8 more portals with each strike before Kairi went up into the air and shouted.

"You're finished!", Kairi shouted before embedding her blade to the ground and causing dark electric spires to rise up at random spots, nearly threatening to hurt Sora, who only got shocked by one of them before Kairi then prepared to fire a dark purple blast from her right hand and then fired it, only for Sora to counter with a spell of his own.

"Blaze!", Sora shouted as he countered Kairi's Dark Firaga with a Firaga spell, distracting Kairi just enough for Sora to get behind her and knock her back, forcing the former guardian of light to take action as Xehanort shouted to her.

"Show him the meaning of despair!", Xehanort shouted to her.

"Awaken!", Kairi shouted darkly before a dark corridor opened up on the ground before out came not only a Catastrachorus, but also a wolf-like Heartless known as the Sköll, which then howled while the Catastrachorus roared upon arrival before the Sköll Heartless released its phantomheads as they all swarm around Sora and attack him as Kairi summoned a swarm of keyblades and then hopped aboard before she moved in to fight him as well as the Sköll and Catastrachorus Heartless stomped around the area where lightning bolts would strike and even helped Kairi attack him as Sora barely guarded against the attacks.

Afterwards, Catastrachorus lowered his back, preparing his Volcano-like appendage on top to explode before it eventually did, prompting Sora to avoid the erupting lava flow and then strike it down, eventually causing the Catastrachorus to raise its tail, which resembled a head, which then fired all sorts of fire blasts at Sora, who then deflected the fire blasts straight at the tail, dealing decent damage to it only for Kairi to try and attack, but wound up getting struck by a counterattack after Sora had finished defending, allowing him to get back to the task at hand: defeating the tail and then defeating the Sköll Heartless and rescuing Kairi before Sora quickly defeated the Catastrachorus Heartless as the heart popped out from it before it vanished with Sora then focusing on the Sköll Heartless and Kairi before Sora then fought Kairi as best he could to at least knock her out before doing the same thing to the Sköll Heartless, leaving it dizzy before Sora then attempted to fire a small ray of light from his keyblade at Kairi, who only showed a dark smirk in response, shocking Sora before the Sköll Heartless' eyes glowed before it recovered with a snarl before Kairi spoke to Sora.

"Still think there's any hope left for me, Sora?", Kairi asked sarcastically as she went higher into the air before the Sköll Heartless went up into the air with a howl before spinning around Kairi in a somersault, creating a vast meteor of darkness aimed toward Sora, who quickly spun his keyblade around at the bottom of it as it neared him, stopping it before it could hit him, although it was quite a struggle as Xehanort grew surprisingly puzzled.

"Come on!", Sora grunted before the dark barrier started to come apart as cracks began to form, causing it to glow bright blue before the meteor then exploded, not only causing both Kairi and the Sköll Heartless to fall onto the ground before the Heartless, along with the Void Gear Keyblade, disappeared as Kairi struggled to get up.

_**End KH III Music: "Anti-Aqua"**_

Then, Sora walked to her amidst the heavy rain and spoke to her.

"Take it easy, Kairi. Try to remember what we've been through. Try to remember all the things we used to do together back at the islands.", Sora encouraged to her.

"I have no use for such foolish memories.", Kairi grunted.

"You don't believe that. I know you don't.", Sora retorted.

"And how do you know that?", Kairi puzzled.

"For some reason, I can just tell.", Sora responded, puzzling Kairi whilst intriguing Xehanort.

"Besides, I still have your good luck charm. Remember?", Sora asked as he held it out for Kairi to see, earning her gasp before she suddenly started to double back gradually as she clutched her head, worrying Sora.

"Kairi? What's the matter?", Sora asked.

Little did he know that by showing Kairi her good luck charm, he actually started helping Kairi fight the darkness taking over as she also started getting an overwhelming rush of memories from the destiny islands the time when Sora freed her heart, the time when Riku, in the form of Ansem, gave Kairi her own keyblade and fought the Heartless, the time when she hugged Sora before showing him that it was actually Riku, and finally, the memory of the time she and Sora had together a day before the final battle, which proved to be the most effective as she started to eminate a bright aura before Kairi shouted in agony as her bright and dark aura erupted like a pillar, slightly stunting Xehanort before he then eventually gave a grin as the aura died out before speaking.

"I have done it.", Xehanort spoke solemnly and equally proudly before Sora ran over to Kairi, who just got on her knees.

"Kairi!", Sora shouted as he ran over to her and stopped near her.

"Are you okay?! Say something!", Sora shouted in worry.

_**Play KH: Re:CoM Music: "Memories in Pieces"**_

Then, after a moment, Kairi have slight groan before looking up and opening her once-tainted amber yellow eyes, revealing them to now be pure Sapphire blue once again, giving Sora some profound relief as he chuckled with tears being shed before he pounced on her and hugged her tightly.

"KAIRI! You're okay! I thought I'd lost you!", Sora shouted with a sob as he hugged the recently recovering Kairi, who was touched and equally surprised, as well as in the middle of being crushed figuratively.

"Hey! Take it easy, Sora. I'm still recovering, remember?", Kairi warned.

"I don't care. I'm just glad you're all right.", Sora responded with a smile as he began to calm down with tears still being shed out of joy.

Then, Kairi returned the same gesture with a smile before hugging him back, much to Xehanort's slight puzzlement and distaste before Sora then helped Kairi back up.

"But, how'd you know that would work?", Kairi asked.

"I didn't. I just hoped it would with all my heart. And I believed that you wouldn't let yourself be consumed by darkness, the same way you believed that I wouldn't give up.", Sora responded, earning a grateful nod from her before Sora then realized something.

"Oh. But what about Riku and the King?", asked Sora as he pointed to them before Kairi looked up and saw them still frozen.

"Oh, don't worry. I think I've got a fix for that.", Kairi assured before she then took a few steps forward toward them before raising her right hand at the target radius for the Stopza spell and then stretched her fingers outward, suddenly causing the radius to come apart, resuming Riku and King Mickey's descent before Kairi flew up and caught them, puzzling the two fellow keyblade wielders.

"Huh?", Mickey puzzled.

"Kairi? Is that really you?", Riku asked.

"I guess now I know how it feels to be in your shoes.", Kairi replied with a slight giggle, knowing full well of what Riku went through about a year ago and surprising Riku as she descended before setting them back down to the ground.

"Your Majesty, Riku, are you okay?", Sora asked.

"We're fine.", Mickey assured.

"Yeah.", Riku agreed, earning Sora's grin as Kairi returned the grin to Sora before Xehanort spoke up.

"How touching...", Xehanort began, prompting Kairi to turn to him with a glare, fierce with a calm anger over being used as a vessel.

"But then, final unions usually are.", Xehanort replied, puzzling her, just as much as Sora.

"Final...unions..?", Kairi puzzled.

"What do you mean?", Sora puzzled before another No Name Keyblade suddenly appeared behind Sora, as Kairi turned around and saw it behind him with a gasp.

"Sora! Look out behind you!", Kairi warned before she had to push Sora away from it before it could strike him, causing it to kiss, although it then flew up to join the other 12 keys in a circle as it began to expand with it and Xehanort ascending up towards Kingdom Hearts.

"Because now..., the Keyblade War will finally reach its conclusion.", Xehanort stated.

Then, Xehanort raised his No Name Keyblade upward before a bright blue light overcame it and then transformed into the legendary χ-Blade forged only through 7 Lights and 13 Darknesses, much to Xehanort's joy.

"Ah. The χ-Blade is complete. Kingdom Hearts, I call upon your true form. Open now and show me the world to come.", Xehanort spoke as he fired a blast from the χ-Blade straight at the center of Kingdom Hearts, causing it to turn dark from the outside straight towards the center before it began firing dark meteors across the stormy sky in the Keyblade Graveyard, much to the group's shock before Donald and Goody turned up behind them.

_**End KH: Re:CoM Music: "Memories in Pieces"**_

"Hey, don't give up.", Donald spoke as he placed his hand on Sora's shoulder, puzzling him, as well as Kairi, King Mickey, and Riku.

"We thought ya might be able to use a couple more half-pints.", Goofy added.

"Donald... Goofy...", Sora spoke as he turned to see Donald and Goofy as the latter "a-hyucked" before Donald joked around.

"Typical. You can't do anything without us, Sora.", Donald stated before Kairi spoke up.

"That's nothing like that. He managed to save me, didn't he?", Kairi retorted with a smile as she turned to Sora before he shedded some more tears out of joy and relief, knowing he saved Kairi before it was too late.

"Now, wipe those tears, and let's go stop Master Xehanort.", Goofy urged, suddenly giving Kairi a sort of idea as she gasped in slight surprise while Sora's confidence was all but whittled away by this one failure to stop him from opening Kingdom Hearts.

"Yeah, but... he controls Kingdom Hearts now.", Sora spoke solemnly before Roxas spoke up as he, Axel, and Xion, along with Ventus, Aqua, and Terra walked up to the group.

"You, worried?", Roxas asked.

"Huh?", puzzled Sora before he, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and King Mickey turned to notice them.

"Axel.", Kairi grinned.

"Guys.", Sora spoke up before Axel then explained.

"Sorry we took so long. Had a couple of plot points that needed ironing out.", Axel explained before Ventus and Roxas looked at each other before he, Aqua, and Terra saw Xehanort's goal close to completion.

"Master Xehanort.", Terra spoke up.

"He did it. He opened Kingdom Hearts.", Aqua spoke in slight disbelief.

"So, what now?", Ventus asked, only earning Aqua's despaired sigh before Kairi then spoke up.

"Well... it took me a while to realize that, but... there's still one hope, guys.", Kairi spoke up, puzzling Ventus while King Mickey and Riku understood what she meant with each nod.

"What hope?", Ventus puzzled.

"It's Xehanort. During the Mark of Mastery exam, we learned that he can transcend space and time. He's a portal, and we can use that to trap him.", Riku spoke up before King Mickey turned to Kairi and wanted to know something.

"But how did you know about that?", Mickey asked.

"Well, when Xehanort put his darkness inside me, I changed, but not before getting his memories from his younger self and from his last attempt to open Kingdom Hearts. I even had his younger self's memories from the Mark of Mastery Exam that Riku mentioned.", Kairi replied, surprising, and worrying, Terra, considering his experience.

"What? He put his darkness inside you?", Terra puzzled.

"Yes. And because of that, I was no longer myself. That is, until Sora saved me. He still had the good luck charm I gave him.", Kairi replied as she turned to Sora, who then gave a smile to Kairi, who returned the same gesture, putting Terra's worries to rest as he, too went through a similar, yet different case as he gave a slight gasp before he grinned.

Then, Mickey spoke up.

"Aqua, Riku, I'll need both your help if we're gonna push Xehanort out of this world.", Mickey spoke up to Aqua.

"Understood.", Aqua nodded before Sora then spoke up.

"Wait. I'll do it.", Sora intervened, surprising the others.

"What?", Riku puzzled.

"Sora...", Kairi began before Sora explained the reason.

"Kingdom Hearts is a much bigger threat. Let me handle Xehanort while you guys keep put shut.", Sora suggested, not knowing that Kairi tensed her knuckles as King Mickey sighed before Sora turned to him and nodded before Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Roxas, Xion and Axel nodded.

"Right.", Axel spoke before Riku nodded as did King Mickey.

"Okay, Sora.", Mickey agreed.

"I got this.", Sora assured before he began walking only for Kairi to speak different.

"No, Sora.", Kairi refused, puzzling Sora.

"Huh? What do you mean, 'no'?", Sora asked.

"If you plan on fighting him in there, I won't stop you, but I want to go with you. You made me a promise, remember, Sora? To let me fight for you?", Kairi reminded, surprising Sora, due to the fact that he, himself, forgot about it.

"Oh! It was back at the islands yesterday, right?", Sora asked, earning Kairi's nod before she explained further.

"Ever since you saved me by sacrificing your heart, I wanted to do everything I can to repay my debt and this is it. Besides, I kinda wanted to give that old coot some payback for kidnapping me and turning me into... well, this.", Kairi explained with a grin before Sora and Riku chuckled slightly at this.

"All right. If Kairi goes, I'm going, too.", Riku grinned before Donald and Goofy piped up as well.

"You can't forget about us.", Donald stated.

"Without keyblades, it's not like we'll be much help here.", Goofy added, prompting Donald to shush him, earning Goofy's usual laugh, even making Kairi giggle while Sora and Riku chuckled before Donald and Goofy laid hands on top of theirs before Sora spoke up as he put his hand on top of theirs.

"Three half-pints together again.", Sora spoke.

"Actually, Sora... better make that five.", Kairi spoke up before she placed her dark hand on top of Sora's before Riku put his hand on top of hers.

Then, Terra walked up and stated the urgency of the situation.

"Let's move. The darkness is spreading.", Terra urged as Sora and the others looked up and saw Xehanort floating in the air before Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy got ready for battle as Sora, Riku, and King Mickey summoned their keyblades before Sora turned to her.

"Do you think you can get your keyblade out now, Kairi?", Sora asked, surprising Kairi as she grew hesitant, considering her current dark state.

"But..., Sora... I'm not sure if I can get it back now.", Kairi doubter before Xion walked over to her and then spoke to her to put her doubts to rest, based upon how she feels.

"Kairi.", Xion spoke up, catching her attention.

"Huh? Oh. Xion, right?", Kairi asked.

"Your heart is only safeguarded by the darkness inside you now. I can feel it.", Xion assured as she put her hands on her chest, helping Kairi to realize what she meant and smiled.

"Thank you.", Kairi thanked, earning Xion's nod as Kairi returned the gesture before she turned back around to face the same direction that Sora and the others are facing.

"I don't know if I can summon my keyblade anymore... but I can at least try.", Kairi spoke before she raised her right hand before suddenly, a bright glimmering light appeared in its place as it shone brightly, blinding Sora and the others before the light eventually faded, revealing not the Destiny's Embrace keyblade, but in its stead, a legendary blade that resembles the Roman numeral of 3 with the crown being the teeth of the blade and with the heart being the center not only for the blade, but also for the hilt that holds the blade as well as the keychain and silver and red shiny metal with white sparkles, surprising all.

"Wh-What? What keyblade is this?", Kairi puzzled as she held the blade up to the sky in wonder before the blade glowed as the sane light glowed on Sora and Riku's keyblades before they became the same blade that Kairi holds now, surprising them as well.

"I don't know, Kairi. But whatever it is..., now we both have it, too.", Sora replied, earning Kairi's grin before Riku spoke up.

"All right. It's time to finish this. Once and for all.", Riku spoke up before Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy nodded before Sora, Riku, and Kairi held out their legendary blades, pointing them forward, before Ven, Aqua, Terra, King Mickey, Roxas, Xion, and Axel held out their keyblades before Kairi turned to Axel with a surprised smile.

"Look at that, Axel. You've got your keyblade back.", Kairi smiled, earning Axel's usual proud chuckle before Kairi grinned and then turned around before she, Sora, and Riku both spun their keyblades around before thrusting them our forward and then turning it the other way, causing the three blades to glow at the tip of the blades before they raised their blades up.

"Do it!", Sora urged before he, Kairi, and Riku, let the blades touch each other by the tips, causing the symbol of Kingdom Hearts to appear before them before glimmers of light were fired from the keyblades straight toward the symbol, which then gathered the glimmers before it then turned it all into a blue, concentrated beam of light and then fired it straight toward Xehanort, who turned around and saw it hurtling toward him before it not only struck him, but also, apparently, fractured the χ-Blade into its incomplete state as the portal now appeared from within Xehanort, much to his shock.

"What?!", Xehanort spoke in shock before Sora, Kairi, Riki, Donald, and Goofy eventually glowed bright and turned into a ball of light before going up to Kingdom Hearts and struck the center, eventually causing it to turn from dark purple to light blue as the other spots that hit it started growing to help more of the blue light on Kingdom Hearts to show through as the main light at the center disappeared.

**A/N: So, what did you all think so far? Pretty good, right, if not, awesome? If you're still confused, allow me to explain. Since, Kairi was the 7th Princess of heart, naturally, she had no inkling of darkness whatsover, but when Xehanort attempted to turn her to the dark, what he didn't know was that that the moment he put his darkness inside her, it was quickly repelled by Kairi's pure heart, which kept it at bay, and forced it to safeguard her pure heart, eventually allowing Sora to get through to her with a key trigger: her good luck charm. As a result, Kairi unknowingly unlocked new powers that were normally beyond her reach, ones that even rival the Power of Waking, which is what I like to call, "The Power of the Ancients". I also wanted to see how Dark Kairi would look in a dark cloth similar to Vanitas' suit with her normal blue eyes and see that via DeviantArt, assuming the deviants wanted to draw this, that is. Anyway, the next 3-5 chapters are coming soon later this month and even in March as well. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for your patience. I have now finished the necessary chapters in order to finish this fanfiction. Now, you get to see it unfold in a magical way. I'll be with you at the end of the last chapter. Enjoy. :)**

**Kingdom Hearts III: Another Side**

**Chapter 2: A Strange World**

As soon as the bright light dimmed, revealing that Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy were shielding their eyes before they cautiously opened them, noticing a new world they haven't been to before, surprising them, Sora, most of all.

"Whoa! Where are we?", Sora asked.

"I don't know, Sora. But... it looks so beautiful.", Kairi replied as she took in the peaceful scenery of this unfamiliar world with two sky trans passing each other.

"Kairi's right, Sora. It is beautiful.", Goofy agreed.

"Well, there's a time to admire it and a time to focus on what's important.", Riku spoke up.

"Yeah! Admire it another time.", Donald concurred.

"Right. We need to find Master Xehanort.", Sora agreed before Riku, Donald, and Goofy nodded.

"Yeah.", Donald and Goofy spoke as they nodded.

"I think I have an idea that could help us find him.", Kairi assured.

"Well, what is it?", Sora asked.

Then, Kairi closed her eyes and summoned a dark purple aura before two mists erupted from it and then formed into two Flood Unversed, surprising Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy.

"WAAH! Unversed!", Donald shouted.

"It's okay. They're not here to fight us. These are my scouts. They'll be on the lookout for Xehanort around here. If they spot any sign of him, they'll report back.", Kairi assured.

"Wow, Kairi. You sure know a lot about them, huh?", Sora grinned.

"Well, when you get turned to the darkness, you pick up a thing or two.", Kairi responded as she sent the unversed loose as she pointed the way they should start looking for Xehanort before they fled in that direction just as Goofy spoke up.

"Gawrsh. I'm a bit surprised that the unversed would be helpin' us.", Goofy admitted.

"Who would've thought it?", Donald agreed.

"But how do we know it won't affect you?", Riku asked out of worry.

"It's just like Xion said. The darkness inside me protects my pure heart now. Immediately, I knew that the moment Xehanort put his darkness inside me, it was quickly forced to spread all over my body from the inside with my heart unaffected by it. But that didn't mean that this darkness inside me isn't capable of corrupting me. I think that's where you came in, Sora.", Kairi responded, surprising him.

"Me?", Sora puzzled.

"Yeah. When you showed me my good luck charm, you gave me just the spark my heart needed to stave off the darkness' corruptible nature, to help me be the same person I once was again.", Kairi replied, surprising Sora as he came to that realization with newfound clarity.

"Yeah, but you still look different, Kairi.", Goofy piped up.

"That's because Xehanort's darkness is still inside me, but now, thanks to Sora, it's no longer capable of warping my mind.", Kairi assured, making Donald and Goofy realize something as only Goofy spoke up based upon this realization.

"So, what you're saying is, you were turned evil, but when Sora showed you your good luck charm, it brightened your heart enough to dispel that dark influence.", Goofy guessed.

"Yep. You guessed it.", Kairi grinned.

"So, you really think the Unversed are gonna find him?", Donald wondered, earning Kairi's nod in response before she eventually said something else out of caution.

"But I think we should still look around the town just in case.", Kairi suggested.

"Right.", Sora and Riku agreed with nods.

Then, the group of five walked out of the dock straight into the entrance just before the group noticed how quiet it is.

"It sure is awful quiet here.", Goofy stated.

"There's no one around.", Donald added.

"I'm not so sure. For some reason, I can still sense him. But, it's almost like he's everywhere at once.", Kairi responded.

"Right. Better keep an eye out.", Riku agree before Sora spotted him walking down the area before Riku noticed him next.

"Hey!", Riku spoke before he tried running toward him, only for Kairi to notice Xehanort next on top of the staircase, puzzling her.

"What?", Kairi puzzled.

Then, it came to her. It was not really Xehanort at all, but rather of of his 12 clones as Sora noticed another one in the shade before the lookalikes of Xehanort began to appear as holograms, puzzling the group.

"What's going on?", Sora asked as Donald and Goofy exclaimed in surprise as Riku gasped.

"I get it now. Those Xehanorts... they're not really him.", Kairi replied.

Then, as if to prove this, the Xehanort clones suddenly morphed into strange men in black and red coats that had short sleeves over the long sleeves as well, with the red colors lined across the suit, a metal helmet slightly resembling a ram, and red metal gloves and boots, one by one before they slowly started gathering in a circle in the air as Sora and the others watched on in surprise.

"Are you serious?", Sora asked.

"Look at how many there are!", Kairi spoke in surprise before eventually, all 12 gathered around, prompting Sora, Riku, and Kairi to draw their original keyblades as Donald and Goofy drew their staff and shield.

"The Organization?", Donald wondered.

"No. I only see 12 of them and they all have the same essence as him.", Kairi responded.

"I don't think they're the locals.", Goofy commented.

"Ready?", Sora asked before Kairi and Riku nodded determinedly in response only for the 12 clones to suddenly disappear one by one, surprising them before the group looked around and then withdrew their weapons.

"They must've fled out somewhere. But they can't be far behind.", Kairi guessed.

"Right. Whoever they are, the moment they show up again, we'll be ready.", Riku concurred before Sora agreed.

"Yeah.", Sora spoke before they then headed over to the shaded area just before the mysterious adversaries turned up.

"There!", Kairi shouted before Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy spotted them with Sora attacking one of them before one of the mysterious adversaries struck back with a keyblade resembling Young Xehanort's before Kairi tensed a bit as though she suddenly felt pain, worrying Riku, Donald, and Goofy as the two latters exclaimed.

"Kairi! Are you okay?", Riku asked as Kairi panted.

"Yeah. I'm okay. But... I think I can feel their pain. Almost as though 11 more of him feel exactly the same pain. It's just gonna take a while to get used to, though.", Kairi assured before Riku stumbled onto something.

"Exactly the same pain? That's it!", Riku realized.

"What is it?", Kairi asked.

"If all those clones share Xehanort's essence and they all feel the same exact pain, then we can use that knowledge to take at least one of them down.", Riku guessed.

"Of course! If one of those clones is finished, the same thing will happen to the rest.", Kairi realized herself.

"Yeah. But still, they won't be easy to beat.", Riku added.

"Good. I wasn't expecting easy. Besides, Sora could use the extra help anyway.", Kairi grinned before she and Riku went for Sora.

"Hey! Wait up!", Donald shouted.

"We're coming, too!", Goofy added.

Later, the 12 clones were indeed strong, but Sora and the others were stronger as together, they, in every spot they could find them in, managed to give them a run for their money before the clones then ascended into the sky before a sort of ritualistic marking was made in the sky before it turned pitch black with the ritualistic marking turning red before small, red glimmers of light began glowing on the ground before the lasers suddenly started appearing with the group avoiding them as best they could before the clones started reappearing and retaliating with every five second gap that occurs each time the lasers stop firing with one clone knocking Kairi upward into the air, worrying Sora.

"Kairi!", Sora shouted before the 12 clones then started to surround Kairi, who was quick to block all incoming attacks, sparing her from the assault.

"I'm all right, Sora!", Kairi shouted as the black sky turned back to normal while she landed back on the ground.

Then, just as the clones appeared again, he drew his Another No Name keyblade and pointed it forward with the tip just next to Kairi's left side as she turned to see it before Kairi then dodged a swipe attack before Kairi decided to strike it from above.

"Take... THIS!", Kairi shouted before she slashed the clone, eventually causing it to fall down and lay on his chest against the ground before all 11 others shared in the same fate as Kairi and the others panted.

That was when the two Unversed Floods suddenly reappeared and twitched around near Kairi, who quickly understood what they were saying as she gasped before she shouted to Sora and Riku.

"Sora, Riku, It's Xehanort! He's headed this way!", Kairi shouted, worrying Donald and Goofy as Sora and Riku tensed slightly before Xehanort spoke up.

"Of all the places to be sent.", Xehanort spoke up before the group all turned around and noticed him on top of a staircase.

"Master Xehanort!", Sora exclaimed before Xehanort turned to face the with his usual grin before Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy got in their stances just as the two Unversed Floods returned to Kairi as her dark aura returned only for a brief moment before it vanished.

"I see you have been utilizing the darkness well. To think, I barely noticed the Unversed you sent to locate me. That may be unheard of from a guardian of light, but for me, that's little to no surprise at all.", Xehanort grinned, causing Kairi to tense in slight anger before Riku shouted.

"That's enough.", Riku shouted.

"Just what are you getting at?", Kairi asked.

"Behold, this town... Once a seat of Power for all Keyblade wielders. It is the nexus from which all worlds spring.", Xehanort replied before Kairi turned around and noticed one of the clones being lifted up before fading into a dark orb with grey mists inside before gasping and shouting to the others.

"Look! Over there!", Kairi shouted before they all saw what she saw before all 12 clones became dark orbs and then shot out straight toward him in different directions before they went inside Xehanort as he exhaled proudly before he continued.

"Here, I and my other selves can be one. United... in Scala ad Caelum.", Xehanort finished before he eventually started floating slightly and began emitting the same dark aura as the orbs that went inside him as he slightly wheezed while grunting before he gave a short grunt as he exerted his aura before it surrounded him as Sora, Kairi, Riki, Donald, and Goofy braced themselves.

Then, eventually the dark aura ceased before revealing him in a similar coating, but in armor version with the helmet now resembling more of a mountain ram with long horns curved outward and pointing to two adjacent directions away from each other before Xehanort then summoned his No Name keyblade and then getting in a stance while his face was barely visible in Red bearings beneath the helmet with his eyes and beard barely noticeable as the group stood ready before Donald and Goofy spoke up.

"Come on!", Donald shouted.

"Let's get him!", Goofy added.

"Okay!", Riku agreed.

"Yeah!", Sora spoke up before getting his keyblade ready.

"Got it!", Kairi concurred before she got ready as well.

However, as soon as the group got ready Xehanort did a certain motion with his left hand, causing the two faraway buildings in the world to suddenly go up and then get close to colliding, stunting the group as they withdrew their weapons before Xehanort then did another motion with the same hand, causing the whole world to turn around at a 90 degree angle to its right, causing the group to tumble into the building's side before Sora spoke up.

"You guys okay?", Sora asked.

"Just barely hanging in there.", Kairi assured as she stood up before Riku gave a similar answer.

"Yeah. Never better.", Riku responded before Xehanort then raised his left hand and spoke.

"Down.", Xehanort spoke before powering it, causing the world to tilt to another angle, causing the group to fall off with Riku and Kairi hanging on by the edges as Sora, Donald, and Goofy were falling down, much to Kairi and Riku's worries as they shouted.

"Sora!", Kairi and Riku shouted before they then let go and then thrust themselves forward to get close enough to them.

"Huh? Kairi! Riku!", Sora shouted out in surprise from noticing them get close to them.

"It's all right, Sora. We've got your back.", Riku assured.

"Everyone hang on! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!", Kairi warned as they careened downwards before eventually falling into a shady green area before the group then landed on one of the buildings by its side where the shade is as Kairi then thrusted her right fist clad in light toward the ground, creating a sort of mini crater before she stood up and flared at Xehanort while she and the others prepared for battle before the armored Xehanort arrived.

"Xehanort!", Sora exclaimed before Xehanort only chuckled.

"We are just getting started.", Xehanort retorted. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Kingdom Hearts III: Another Side**

**Chapter 3: One Sky, One Destiny**

The final battle had just begun as the armored Xehanort began attacking with his spins and slashes at the group in all directions as he flew in towards them before dark green orbs appeared around Sora before he was trapped by them and forced to move closer to Xehanort, who then showed no hesitation striking him, although afterwards, Kairi managed to block the strikes as did Sora, who countered them as Riku attacked Xehanort directly before he cast Thundaza on him, dealing enough damage to force Xehanort to go up into the air and then create a flaming column with him at the center before random columns began to form, prompting the group to evade those columns. That lasted for a few moments before Xehanort created a ring of fire orbs in front of him as he spoke.

"Foolish!", Xehanort shouted before firing them at Kairi, who managed to block them before Xehanort then tried the same thing for Xehanort only for Riku to dodge them before Xehanort moved in towards Sora and struck him, although he quickly recovered before countering against his attacks, withstanding some of his attacks before Goofy shouted to Sora.

"My shield's ready!", Goofy shouted before Sora and Donald joined Goofy as he got his shield ready before aiming it at Xehanort once he was within range.

"Charge!", Goofy shouted before the Trio rammed into him just enough to put somewhat of a dent to him, knocking him back slightly before Xehanort then closed his fingers on his left hand before then turning the area around to a 90 degree angle, causing the group to tumble to the side, prompting the group to land on stable ground before Xehanort only cupped his hands by the wrists and then rotated them before vanishing, puzzling Sora, Kairi, Riki, Donald, and Goofy before it began to tilt again, causing the group to fall off towards the water as they shouted in surprise before diving in the water and then swim forward before they all noticed Xehanort gently descending before Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy summoned their weapons. Then, the fight continued underwater as Xehanort tried to create bombs to stop the group in their tracks, but failed twice before Sora fired bubbles at Xehanort before slashing him at close range and then creating a gust of wind that seemed to have dealt some decent damage to him before Xehanort tried to perform a vortex slash with Kairi and Riku blocking it before the enemy suddenly vanished and then created numerous pillars encircling the heroes before Xehanort closed in and attempted to strike with no success at besting them as they blocked the strikes headed their way, although it proved to be a useful distraction as the pillars stopped encircling them before they suddenly cane together into one pillar, knocking them back with some slight burns before several fire orbs were prepared in front of it before they fired with the same process repeating about 2 more times as the guardians of light blocked the blasts before Xehanort reappeared, allowing Kairi the opportunity to call forth a certain Heartless especially made for underwater battles such as this.

"Give it all you've got!", Kairi shouted as she emitted a dark purple aura before a mist came out from it and then reformed into a Heartless resembling an anglerfish known as a Lightning Angler before it then decided to chomp up Xehanort a bit before it zapped him to a crisp and then ate him, took several bites of him, and then spat him out before Xehanort vanished as Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy caught up.

"Thank you.", Kairi grinned to the Heartless before it then turned back into a mist just as the heart was released back and then went inside Kairi before she looked to Sora, who looked at her, Riku, Donald, and then Goofy before they nodded and then swam up to the surface.

However, when they resurfaced from the water, Scala ad Caelum was already in ruins due to Xehanort's fiddling with it as he descended slightly in the air hefore Sora summoned his Kingdom Key keyblade, Kairi summoned her Destiny's Embrace keyblade, and Riku summons his Braveheart keyblade before the Trio closed in on him hopped from a couple of spots before Xehanort used his hands to create a fire pillar, lifting them up into the air before recovering and then doing a dive, although the Trio was still floating. For a while, they had the hang of blocking it before Xehanort reappeared at a spot close enough to where he can strike unexpectedly.

"Concede!", Xehanort shouted as he slashed the group upwards before they recovered with Sora managing to strike back.

"Back at ya!", Sora retorted as he countered, whilst also apparently evading his vortex slash before Xehanort vanished and reappeared and then performed the same trick as when the battle started as numerous fire pillars around the main one activated, making it difficult for Sora, Kairi, and Riku to evade them, although it was not impossible, before only the main pillar remained as Xehanort began preparing numerous fire balls in front of the main pillar three times before attacking directly before eventually grabbing Sora by the face.

"You're a boy.", Xehanort spoke before tossing Sora to the ground.

"Sora!", Kairi shouted worriedly before she then caught up and then caught his hand in the nick of time and helped him up just as Xehanort vanished and reappeared behind the heroes as they turned around to face him.

Then, Xehanort laughed as he vanished and then reappeared higher into the air before creating a barrier with the means to suck Sora in before giving a loud grunt as the barrier exploded, dealing critical damage to Sora as Kairi and Riku noticed it before they both healed him with their keyblades.

"Sora!", Riku and Kairi shouted before they raised their keyblades up and healed him, much to his relief.

"Whew! That was close.", Sora spoke before he then struck back at Xehanort as Kairi and Riku pitched in along to help hasten his defeat before Kairi then slammed the armored Xehanort down to the ground, breaking it apart before Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy caught up with the Trio just as Xehanort weakly stood up but lost a little bit of balance before dropping his No Name keyblade, which vanished before he stepped back, clutching his armored chest with his hand before the armor began to break apart as cracks were shown on it before it started to glow brightly before it then broke apart into pieces. But that didn't mean that Xehanort was too weak now as he gave a scoff with a grin before a dark corridor opened up beneath him and then vanished before the group withdrew their weapons and looked up at the highest spot in the desolate town.

"He must've decided to go up there.", Kairi stated.

"Then, that's where we're going to end this.", Riku responded before they and Sora turned around to face Donald and Goofy, who both nodded before the rest nodded and looked back up before they all jumped up and hopped from one point to another and ran up the broken wall before eventually arriving at the broken citadel of sorts where Xehanort showed himself near the center of the room before Sora spoke up first.

"It's all over, Xehanort!", Sora discouraged.

"We won't let you plague the worlds in darkness any longer!", Kairi added.

"You've got nowhere else to run!", Riku added before, after a few silent moments, Xehanort retorted with a rhetorical question.

"You thought you could contain me here... knowing all that you do about connections?", Xehanort asked as he moved his fingers in his right hand a little before then slowly raising it and then reaching forward, worrying the group of five before Xehanort then gave off a dark aura, at least from where the open palm is, as the group watched in puzzlement before Xehanort had summoned the χ-blade. However, it was just as fractured and incomplete as it was when he was shot by a concentrated blast of light back at the Keyblade Graveyard, shocking, if not, surprising him.

"What?! The χ-blade...fractured? How can it be?", Xehanort gasped.

_**Play KH III Fan Music: "Face My Fears - KINGDOM Orchestra Instrumental Version (Final Battle Mix)" by Yoko Shimomura**_

"Looks like it's my turn now.", Kairi spoke up as she took a few steps forward before Kairi then raised her right hand before a bright light appeared from her open palm, surprising all as the light blinded them before it dimmed to reveal the legendary keyblade that enabled her, Sora, and Riku to trap Xehanort, who now grew quite shocked as he gasped.

"The Power of the Ancients! So, that's how the χ-blade was fractured. It was missing the 7 lights needed to be permanently complete. But how was it that you were able to sever the 7 lights to forge that blade?", Xehanort asked in shock.

"I'm not the only one who holds this keyblade, you know.", Kairi only states before Sora and Riku drew their own keyblades, much to Xehanort's insult to injury as he gasped before Donald and Goofy grew amazed to see the three legendary blades.

"In trying to get me to fall to the darkness to get your χ-blade, you gave me that power. But all I really had to do was to remember the one moment that helped my heart shine with light again. That was your mistake, and now, the trap has sprung.", Kairi explained before Xehanort gave a growl before he then went up into the air as Sora, Kairi, and Riku prepared to fight.

"There is one sky, one destiny!", Xehanort spoke up as before he began raising the χ-blade up to the air.

Then, dark clouds began to hang over the area with a bright yellow light, clouded in the center as gusts of wind began to blow all over the world before Xehanort lowers the incomplete weapon and gave a slight chuckle before Donald and Goofy stepped up by the Trio and then emitted a bright light from his usual palm before drawing a new shield resembling a heart with wings, puzzling him before trueness returning to his seriousness in the face of the most formidable adversary as the same thing happened to Donald before he noticed that his staff has a heart at the top of it with wings around it, puzzling him before he then got serious as well with Sora, Kairi, and Riku getting their legendary keyblades ready as the whole group braced themselves before Xehanort gave a slight scoff with a grin.

Then, when the final battle truly began, Sora and Xehanort clashes with each other first before Kairi and Xehanort clashed the second time a clash happened with Riku following through in the clash the third time before Xehanort went for Donald and Goofy before heading straight for Sora, who managed to roll out of the way before Xehanort just appeared and then flew around, giving Kairi the opportunity to strike at Xehanort, dealing damage to him before Xehanort began to use his own magic to go on the offensive.

"Freeze! Burn! Strike!", Xehanort shouted as he then fired a massive Blizzaza, freezing them before then burning them with a Firaza and then threatening to stop them in their tracks with a mighty Thundaza assault as Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy managed to fudge the bolts before Kairi moved in to strike against Xehanort with a sort of Ghost Drive combo, prompting Xehanort to ascend high up into the air before then creating a bright ring which then knocked Donald and Goofy away as they remained behind on the citadel as they splashed into the water near the big ring while Sora, Kairi, and Riku found themselves going up on a magical ring before Xehanort shouted.

"Come, Kingdom Hearts!", Xehanort shouted before firing a ray of light at the clouds, causing them to part and reveal Kingdom Hearts in the sky, shocking the group as they gasped before Xehanort then gave a slight chuckle and ascended upward a little bit before he spoke up.

"Judgment!", Xehanort shouted before he then fired dark meteors at the group, who were quick enough to either roll away from them or block them before headed straight for Xehanort, who then went for direct attacks and repeated the same pattern up until Xehanort then spoke up.

"Enlighten me.", Xehanort spoke as he maneuvered the χ-blade up a bit as it spun around before he lifted it up with a sort of locking icon coming up on the group before it locked into the both of them and Sora, Kairi, and Riku, gasped as their keyblades gave off a bright, rainbow-like glow before they suddenly knew what to do and raised their keyblades up to the air as a silhouette of the Kingdom Hearts symbol glowed brightly for a moment before their keyblades grew in size and then multiple keyblades appeared in a ring before the three center blades on each keyblade changed into a rainbow-like color as the colors travelled upwards and spun around before coming together into one single blade before they assumed different stances with Sora's outfit now changed to white color with 3 white crowns on top of each sleeve and stripes on his pants while the bottom of his boots are white while Riku's outfit is the same as the changes on Sora's current outfit, only in his own way as it showed 3 white Kingdom Hearts symbols on top of each sleeve while Kairi's body now has white lines and a white cloth around her waist as the red parts on the cloth were now white as were her boots, although her boots were silver while the bottom was white before they then clashed magic attacks with each other before Sora, Riku, and Kairi got the upper hand due to Xehanort's misstep and then slash downwards, causing the ring to splinter before the light faded and then showed the 13 seats around the ring, met with shadow clones of Xehanort as they each had yellow eyes before Xehanort spoke.

"Expire!", Xehanort shouted before Sora dodged the first wave and the first laser blast before Kairi dodged the second wave and laser combo with Riku successfully dodging the third wave and the third laser before Sora, Kairi, and Riku successfully dodged the clones and laser blasts as more came at them, only to prove unsuccessful.

Then, Xehanort then decided to fire a dark ray from the χ-blade, only for a ring of keyblades to appear and guard Kairi against the blast, earning Xehanort's gasp before Kairi gave a determined glare as she, Sora, and Riku ascended into the air before they then raised their transformed keyblades up into the air and touched them together.

"It ends here!", Sora shouted determinedly before Kingdom Hearts began to turn from bright yellow to bright blue starting from the center all the way up to the outside as Xehanort gasped in shock and awe.

Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy suddenly ascended upwards straight to the same ring, much to their surprise, as King Mickey, Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Axel, Xion, and Roxas stood by Sora, Kairi, and Riku's sides, even Larxene, Marluxua, Luxord, Riku Replica, Vanitas, and even Isa, who no longer bore yellow amber eyes, except for Vanitas, of course, much to their surprise before Goofy and Donald flew over to them before they nodded with grunts one at a time before they then stood in a pattern to form the Kingdom Hearts symbol with Kairi in the center in-between Sora and Riku before the three wielders then fired a bright blue blast just as Xehanort then fired a dark purple ray to clash against that. However, it was not enough as Xehanort only kept the bright blue blast at bay for a few moments before it finally struck Xehanort down but not without causing the ring to splinter apart into pieces as a bright light overcame everyone.

_**End KH III Fan Music: "Face My Fears - KINGDOM Orchestra Instrumental Version (Final Battle Mix)" by Yoko Shimomura**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Kingdom Hearts III: Another Side**

**Chapter 4: Checkmate**

When the light dimmed, it showed Sora, Kairi, Riku (the first 3 still in their ultimate forms), Donald, and Goofy panting as Xehanort was now shown to only leak a few minor dark mists as he frisbee before dropping the χ-blade and then dropping down himself before eventually trying to get up only to fail the first time and try again carefully.

"Why...? How...?", Xehanort panted.

"That was for trying to turn me into your vessel.", Kairi responded.

"It's over now! You lost!", Sora shouted to Xehanort.

"Like I said: you have nowhere else to run.", Riku added before Xehanort then started to stand up this time and spoke softly with pride.

"No, look... You are too late...", Xehanort spoke softly before looking up to see the bright blue Kingdom Hearts radiating blue mists, worrying them before Goofy spoke to Donald.

"Are we really?", Goofy asked.

"I don't know!", Donald responded.

"Too late for what?", Kairi asked.

"What's gonna happen?", asked Sora.

"A purge... The World will be returned whence it started.", Xehanort responded weakly.

"Tell me, Xehanort. Why would you go through all of that trouble?", Kairi asked out of concern.

"The World began in darkness. And from that darkness came light. From the light came the people, and the people had hearts. Evil burgeoned in those hearts, begetting more darkness. And that darkness spread across the World like a plague. The light, the symbol of the World's hope, was devoured by shadow. Leaving nothing but ruin... An utter failure. But then, came the Power of the Ancients. It was first unleashed only from the 7 pure hearts of children. And with that, it swiftly dispelled the dark abyss at its source. Thus... the first light was created from those 7 pure hearts. But even afterwards, small remnants of that darkness remained up until now. But, that first light— the light of Kingdom Hearts— it can give us a new start. An empty World, pure and bright...", Xehanort replied as the bright blue Kingdom Hearts glowed above Xehanort.

"That won't do you any good. In trying to remake the World, you've fallen into your own dark abyss.", Riku stated.

"It wasn't your decision to make.", Sora agreed.

"It never was.", Kairi added before Xehanort picked up the χ-blade as best he could and placed the tip of the blade on the ground to help him stand up.

"Then whose was it?", Xehanort asked as he then lifted the χ-blade up and turned it around to a 270 degree angle before he spoke further.

"The World needs someone to stand up and lead. Someone strong, to stop the weak from polluting the World with their endless darkness. Someone to dictate their destiny.", Xehanort explained.

After a moment of silence, Kairi spoke up.

"If what you're saying is true... I don't think you're the right person to do that., Xehanort", Kairi responded, earning Xehanort's slight growl of puzzlement.

"Kairi's right. A real leader knows that destiny is beyond his control... and accepts that.", Sora agreed before Xehanort glared at Sora, Kairi, and Riku, who returned the same glare before Xehanort grinned lightly.

"You three...make me think of an old friend.", Xehanort commented before Goofy saw something going on up in the sky and pointed to it.

"Look!", Goofy shouted, puzzling the group before looking up to see Kingdom Hearts suddenly having a keyhole-like portal appearing before 7 beams of light cut through around the keyhole before King Mickey, Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Roxas, Axel, and Xion arrived, surprising them.

"You made it!", Donald spoke in surprise.

"Are you okay?", King Mickey asked.

"Yup.", Sora nodded as Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy nodded as well.

"Kingdom Hearts is closing on the other side, but we managed to follow our hearts to you.", Roxas explained before Sora nodded as did Kairi and Riku before Terra turned to see Xehanort before speaking.

"Master Xehanort...", Terra spoke before walking over to him as Aqua turned around to see this and tried to stop him as she grabbed his right hand and stopped him out of worry, considering what happened last time before Terra only turned around and gave her an assuring grin, puzzling her before Terra walked up to him as Ventus stood next to Aqua.

However, after a few moments, Terra said the most unexpected thing to him.

"There's more to light than meets the eye. As I told you.", Terra spoke with a slight grin, surprising Xehanort as he gasped slightly and widened his eyes before speaking.

"You sly fox...", Xehanort spoke softly Terra began emitting a bright aura, surprising Aqua and Ventus before a heart came out of Terra's body and then became the spirit of Eraqus, surprising Ventus and Aqua before Eraqus lifted his right hand and then spoke to him at the same time Terra did.

"Now, hand over the χ-blade, Xehanort.", Eraqus and Terra spoke.

"It is too late.", Xehanort retorted.

"For us, perhaps...but not for them. And _she _knows that as well as I.", Eraqus responded as he turned to Sora, Kairi, Riku, and the others as Kairi grinned with a slight giggle before Xehanort only raised the χ-blade up at middle level before refusing, despite his condition, and pointing it at Eraqus.

"No... I can do this.", Xehanort panted with a strain.

"I don't think you have a choice.", Kairi responded before Eraqus walked over to him gently and placed his right hand on one of the three hilts and his left hand on Xehanort's shoulder before speaking as Xehanort grew puzzled.

"Enough. Checkmate.", Eraqus spoke with a grin.

That one word made Xehanort flash back to a time after Eraqus win against Xehanort back when they were young adults in a room at Scala ad Caelum as Eraqus slightly chuckled before speaking.

"I told you that you might be surprised.", Eraqus stated.

"Yeah. You got me.", Xehanort admitted, puzzling Eraqus.

"Huh? Really?", asked Eraqus.

"What?", puzzled Xehanort.

"It's just, you never admit it when you lose.", Eraqus replied.

"That's 'cause I never lose.", Xehanort explained, earning Eraqus' laughter slight chuckle.

"Oh, come on.", Eraqus responded before he and Xehanort began chuckling as if they just had a good time before sighing calmly with grins on both their faces.

"Good game today.", Xehanort complimented.

"I try.", Eraqus grinned in response.

"Maybe I won't go as far as you.", Xehanort spoke, surprising Eraqus as he grew puzzled.

"Huh?", Eraqus puzzled.

"When the World needs a defender, they'll pick you, Eraqus.", Xehanort responded as he then gently tapped a chess piece with a silver crown on top before it then regained balance.

"Huh? Y-You think?", Eraqus puzzled.

"But that doesn't mean that I can't be there for you.", Xehanort added, making Eraqus surprised with a grin before he then decided on something else as well.

"Yeah. And _I'll _be there for _you_.", Eraqus assured before they both gave a slight chuckle.

Back to the present, Xehanort reflected on that one memory and then grinned before stepping forward to Sora, Kairi, and Riku before then lifting up the χ-blade and handing it over as instructed.

"Very well done.", Xehanort congratulates solemnly before Sora cautiously picked it up with Kairi and Riku then placing their legendary keyblades on the χ-blade before it, along with the χ-blade glowed white and then faded away before the χ-blade is finally completed once more as Eraqus grinned at the scene with Xehanort grinning at Sora, Kairi, and Riku before Eraqus turned to Ventus, Aqua, and Terra.

"Terra, Aqua, Ven. Forgive your foolish teacher.", Eraqus spoke before Ventus, Aqua, and Terra began shedding tears, although the first two only ran toward him and hugged him.

"Master!", Ven and Aqua exclaimed before they began sobbing lightly.

"Master.", Terra spoke before he hugged Eraqus as well.

"Ven, I put you through such a harrowing experience. And Aqua, I left you with such a heavy burden. Terra, look after them for me. Please.", Eraqus requested as Ven and Aqua continued sobbing softly before Terra agreed with a nod before they ceased their Huh and wiped their tears away as Xehanort watched before he suddenly began to collapse gradually only for Eraqus to catch him in tune before he could.

"Ready, my friend?", Eraqus asked.

"Yes...", Xehanort replied with a grin as he, too, began to glow, before eventually, they were now on their younger selves from before as they chuckled before they ascended and then faded into two hearts, becoming one with the true Kingdom Hearts as Sora, Kairi, Riku, and the others looked on before King Mickey stepped forward.

"Sora, Kairi, Riku, let's close it.", King Mickey suggested.

Then, the Trio turned to him and nodded before Sora held the χ-blade by the middle hilt as Kairi held onto the left hilt and Riku held onto the right hilt.

"Everybody, help us out.", Kairi requested before the rest nodded.

Then, they gathered around Sora, Kairi, and Riku, who then held the χ-blade up before they all started to glow bright auras and then fed that power to the χ-blade before it shot out the same powerful beam from before as it then touched Kingdom Hearts, causing it to brightly with everlasting light before the Trio looked up at it with a glare.

Later, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Xion, Axel, Ventus, Aqua, Terra, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were now back at the Keyblade Graveyard.

"It's finally over.", King Mickey spoke up before everyone else nodded in agreement, all except for Kairi.

"Mmm. Not yet.", Kairi spoke up, puzzling him.

"There's still one last thing I have to do.", Kairi continued as she stepped forward toward a certain crossroads before drawing forth the complete χ-blade before turning it upside down and then gently pressing it against the dirt before casting a barrier on it before it became invisible.

"There. Now, everyone will look back at the χ-blade and remember what happened from this Keyblade War. A reminder that when light and darkness are in total balance...", Kairi began as her dark body began glowing a bright light before it overcame her and dimmed, revealing her back to normal as she turned around to the others and finished.

"You might get something new out of it for the better.", Kairi finished, earning Sora's chuckle as he nodded.

"But, are you sure it's smart to do that?", asked Donald.

"Yeah. I cast a barrier on it so that no one could touch it. Although... if we come across something tougher than Xehanort, then...that's where Sora, Riku, and I come in.", Kairi replied, surprising Sora and Riku before they grinned and then nodded with a slight laughter.

"Now, let's go back home.", Kairi suggested.

"Yeah.", Sora and Riku agreed before they all drew out their keyblades and pointed it to the sky, creating a sort of keyhole like portal.

Later, at night, Donald and Goofy showed King Mickey the way back inside before he saw Minnie and Daisy waiting outside as Minnie gave a slight giggle.

"Minnie!", Mickey exclaimed as he went toward her before Pluto then went ahead of Minnie as she ran before Pluto then landed on top of Mickey and then began licking him as Donald and Goofy exclaimed in surprise and then gave worried looks while Mickey laughed from all that tickling business before Minnie walked up to him and giggled as Pluto barked before they held hands as Daisy walked toward Donald before growling at him, worrying Donald before she then hugged him as Jiminy Cricket popped up from Goofy's shoulder, surprising him. Then, Goofy turned to see Yen Sid arriving as well with Chip and Dale on his shoulders before the denizens all turned to see the spectacular fireworks.

Meanwhile, at the Land of Departure, Ventus, Aqua, and Terra paid their respects to Master Eraqus' grace as his keyblade was etched into the grass with a wreath of flowers on it as they placed their wayfinders on the hilt and then went in their way before Ventus noticed Chirithy, who quickly grew surprised as it then hid behind the wall and peeped back in slight panic before Ven welcomed her.

"Hi.", Ven greeted before Chirithy then ran towards him and then hugged him as Ven returned the hug as well before a voice shouted to him.

"Ven! Come on!", Terra shouted before Ven grinned and then caught up with him and Aqua.

Meanwhile, at Twilight Town, Roxas and Axel stared out into the sun before suddenly, they saw Xion in a black skort with no sleeves on as she giggled and then stared into the sun with them. Then, a surprising voice came up.

"How about I join you?", offered Isa as they all turned to see him as he handed out three Sea-Salt Ice Cream sticks to Roxas, Axel, and Xion as Axel spoke.

"Well, hello, there, Isa. Glad you could make it.", Axel greeted as Roxas and Xion giggled while Axel gave a slight scoff before they then all turned to see Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"Hello there!", the Trio waved.

"Oh, hey! It's you guys!", Roxas spoke up as Hayner, Pence, and Olette sat down beside them.

"It's really nice to meet you.", Xion greeted to Olette.

"Yeah. Same for you, too.", Olette agreed before they then stared into the sun as they enjoyed ice cream before suddenly seeing, much to their surprise, a Gummi Ship just as elsewhere, Elrena and Laurium noticed the same ship with hopeful smiles as it passed by from the town.

Meanwhile, in Radiant Garden, Vexen, or rather, Even, was working as Ienzo spoke up.

"Is she ready yet, Even?", Ienzo asked.

"In a few moments, she will be.", Even assured before, sure enough, Naminé opened her eyes to see Ansem, Ienzo, and Even.

"Greetings, Naminé.", Ienzo greeted before Naminé sat up, puzzled about where she is.

Later, Naminé was walking outside as Dilan and Aeleus escorted her to the center of the garden before the Gummi Ship arrived much to Naminé's hope as Sora, Kairi, and Riku hopped out of the Gummi Ship as Naminé grinned before Riku offered her hand to her.

"Hey.", Riku greeted.

"Hello.", Naminé greeted before she then joined hands with Riku, who, along with Sora and Kairi, left for the Destiny Islands.

Later, at the Destiny Islands, Riku, Roxas, and Terra raced against each other as Mickey and Aqua looked on with smiles as Ven played with Isa as he then gave an exerted grunt as he tossed the throwing disc before Isa then caught it and then tossed it before Axel then caught it and then tossed it before Ventus then scrambled for the disc as Naminé and Xion sat by the waters before Xion picked up a seashell.

"See this? It's called a seashell.", Xion stated to Naminé.

Meanwhile, Hayner, Pence, and Olette were making a sort of sandman with two ears as Donald just finished making a sandman of his stature as proud as he can be with Goofy trying to warn him.

"Hey, Donald!", Goofy began to warn just before the flying disc hit the statue, causing the sand to fall on Donald, who eventually shook the sand off him before turning to Ventus and then yelling at him.

"Hey, What's the big idea?!", Donald reprimanded as Ventus spoke to him.

"Hey, Take it easy.", Ven spoke before Donald and Googy turned to see King Mickey.

"Huh? Your majest...!", Donald began before Goofy stopped him before Donald shook the hand off his shoulder and then looked to see Sora and Kairi on a tree before Mickey shook his hands an spoke to them.

"Let's give 'em some space, fellas.", Mickey suggested before eventually, everyone looked up to see Sora and Kairi sitting on a tree with warm smiles before Sora and Kairi looked toward the sunset and both loved their hands a bit closer to each other and then turned to see each other before they cautiously lived untoward each other with their lips gently touching each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kingdom Hearts III: Another Side**

**Chapter 5: Lost Masters/Yozora**

Meanwhile, at the Keyblade Graveyard, the No Name keyblade suddenly fell from the sky and landed on the dirt just hear the χ-blade before a stranger in a black coat grabbed the hilt and then picked it up.

"Finally. Back where it belongs.", the stranger spoke before he then turned to notice the χ-blade.

"Hm. So, the χ-blade was forged already, huh? That's nice.", the stranger spoke before he then noticed four foretelkers, one from each side appearing before one of them spoke to the stranger.

"Did you summon us back?", the foreteller asked.

"Yep.", the stranger replied after a moment as one of the foreteller's saw the No Name keyblade and knew who he was.

"Is that you, Luxu? You look different.", the fireteller asked before Luxu responded as he unmasked himself.

"Haven't heard that name in a long while.", Luxu responded as he revealed himself to be Xigbar, or at least looking like him.

"These days they call me Xigbar, but hey, whatever suits you.", Luxu added.

"Is it... really you?", asked the other foreteller.

"Yeah, but some time ago, I had to cast my old form away. Been through plenty more semblances since, but it's still me underneath it all.", Luxu explained before the third of the foreteller grew impatient and interrogated him.

"What happened? Why are we here?! You tell me!", asked the foreteller.

"I had a role to play. And after all these years, it's done.", Luxu replied.

"What role?", asked the foreteller.

Meanwhile, Pete and Maleficent noticed the scene before seemingly deciding to take their leave as Luxu noticed before he then looked around and then spoke up.

"I guess Ava didn't make it after all.", Luxu guessed.

"Meaning what?", asked the fourth foreteller.

"I told her, as clear as day, what it is I had to do.", Luxu replied.

"And is that why you decided to exclude her?", asked the fourth foreteller.

"As if. Ava had her own mission, and she carried it out.", Luxu assured before the third foreteller grew impatient.

"I've heard enough! Luxu, What was your role?", asked the foreteller before Luxu took a moment and then began explaining as he then turned to the box.

"I hope you like _long_ stories.", Luxu responded.

Then, it showed another flashback of Xehanort and Eraqus looming out the window before looking back at the two pieces with the black piece fallen before Eraqus came up with a new idea.

"Oh, right.", Eraqus spoke before Eraqus began moving certain pieces around as Xehanort grew puzzled.

"What's this?", asked Xehanort.

"I heard about this new game.", Eraqus responded as he set up seven black pieces on Xehanort's side before he spoke up.

"Seven black pieces. And?", Xehanort asked before Eraqus prepares to set up a new game.

"Just watch.", Eraqus replied before he then set his piece down.

Meanwhile, at night, Sora eventually woke up to notice that he is in an unfamiliar world as he looked around as Riku noticed that he's in a different spot in the real world elsewhere before Sora and Riku each took in their new surroundings with Yozora coincidentally watching from high on the rooftop as Riku walked down the street before it then showed Kairi growing puzzled about where she is before noticing a man in a black coat making a heart symbol with his hands in front of the full moon.

_**Reconnect.**_

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

**A/N: So, what did you all think? Pretty amazing, right? Anyway, the reason a ceratin stage of the final battle against Xehanort went a bit differently was because ever since the X-blade was fractured, Xehanort had to try to us ehis focus right in order to drain ther light from them, Sora, at least, before he automatically drops into his Rage Form, but since Sora, Kairi, and Riku knew just what to do and went into their Ultimate Forms instead, that would be when the reaction command known as "Light VS. Dark" appears before you repeatedly press another reaction command known as "Counter" when Xehnaort begins to strike against them. In that instance, if Xehanort lands enough hits, he then successfully drains the light from Sora and Riku, turning them into Sora in Rage Form and Dark Riku, but with his normal eyes while Kairi was lucky before they had to hit him enough times to get more light and then activate a Situation Command known as "Return to the Light" with Sora, Kairi, and Riku striking Xehnaort hard to reclaim the light. But, if they succeed in countering him enough times, they go straight to the point and then slash Xehanort downward, leading to the sma epoint as after the "Return to the Light" situation command was used. Also, I decided to put together what they would say if their voices were heard in numerous worlds after Sora and the others left the Keyblade Graveyard and put in a certain momen that you fans have been dying to see just for you. Until next time. :)**


End file.
